


Contact

by RingThroughSpace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, spoilers for the Timeless Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingThroughSpace/pseuds/RingThroughSpace
Summary: This body has never craved touch.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Contact

This body has never craved contact.

She spends a year, two years, three years pacing. Counting and recounting stars outside the window. She wants to run. She wants to be out there. There are thousands of worlds to explore, and she's trapped inside.

She misses exploration. She misses travel. She misses feeling that the universe is at her fingertips.

So, when she finally breaks out, she's almost surprised to find that the first place she goes to is Sheffield. And when Yaz's ecstatic hug is followed by an impulsive kiss, she's surprised to find herself kissing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's week one of social isolation here in the States. How are the rest of you holding up?


End file.
